Rise of the HalfBloods
by camphalfbloodheroes
Summary: This is a story of 6 demi-gods after Percy saves the world in the Last Olympian. OCs. Written by 5 different people each doing a different chapter.
1. Aiden

**Author's Note:**** This story is based off of the world of demigods that Rick Riordan created and doesn't belong to us. To explain the us, this story will be written by a couple different people and has OCs and each chapter will be written by one of us and seen through that character's POV. So let's begin.**

**AIDEN**

I'm still not sure what happened. I was walking "home" from school or at least to the adoption center I call home now and I must have started daydreaming because I swear I saw a cyclops in the midst of people. I know I have ADHD and can't focus so I daydream a lot but that was crazy. But I ignored it and continued walking because I must have imagined it, I blinked and he was gone. It wasn't a far walk and I was lucky I guess for the school allowing me to go, not that I was gone be there for long. I didn't usually stay in one spot for long; the longest time I spent in one place was for two years in Ottawa.

My mom had died when I was three so I've been with foster parents and adoption centers since then. I wasn't with my dad because the government told me they couldn't find him and he and my mom weren't ever married. It's ok with me just thinking of my dad makes me mad he just left me and my mom I didn't want him now.

Anyway as I got closer to the adoption center I started to smell smoke, not again. I ran to see if my suspicion was right and sure enough I was right. The two floor building that I had called home was in flames and the fire department was there trying to put it out. This is when things got creepy, in the middle of the flames a monster rose that was a brownish red and looked like a demon, had the long fangs and square head with claws and wings. I was freaking out and I noticed that nobody else saw him but another guy about my age.

"No father!" He screamed which I thought I heard wrong at first.

The fiery creature looked over at me and laughed "Ah! If it isn't seaweed brains son" he said still laughing. I looked around and the guy my age was staring right at me.

I was starting to get scared but being a dumb kid I talked back to the demon, Bad Idea! "Do you know my father?" I asked. He laughed and it shook the ground making people run around in terror.

"Run Earthquake" someone yelled. I looked puzzled.

"You don't know anything do you?" The figure laughed. It was starting to piss me off.

"What do you mean?" I yelled at the demon. The other kid had walked over to me at this point.

He whispered "I wouldn't do that." Once I got a good look at him I realized I knew him.

"You're Blake from school" I said. We both had ADHD and dyslexia so they brought us to a room once in a while to "help" us with school work.

"Oh right your Aiden" he stated realizing who I was.

"Why would you associate with that barnacle brain" yelled the demon in fire. Blake turned his attention to it.

Blake was average height and build for a fifteen year old and was a year older than me. He always wore a black trench coat over black jeans and a gray shirt and had black army boots on all the time. He had short blond hair and garnet red eyes and always was kind and smiling. He always liked talking a lot but that was ok with me I was shy and would rather sit back and listen.

"Father why did you do this?" yelled Blake.

"Wait that thing is your father" I asked puzzled if I heard him right.

"Yes that's him in his demonic form" he responded in a growl tone.

"He has something I want!" yelled his dad.

"I don't have anything" I cried out.

"That doesn't exist father" Blake shouted.

"That's a lie Poseidon made up to hide it and now this child has it!" The demon screamed.

"Did he just say Poseidon?" I asked I now know I'm dreaming.

"I'll explain later" Blake said.

"Give it to me, Hades the god of the underworld" Shouted the figure.

"HADESS!" I screamed.

"Run" Blake screamed turning around and running himself. Hades had a large hand open and a large fireball was forming. That's when I started booking it and following Blake.

"Where….are…..we…going?" I asked panting.

"Somewhere safe" He replied just as a fireball landed beside us. "Faster" he shouted.

We ran into the woods close by and kept running as fireballs fall around us. We ran for our lives and after about an hour or two the fireballs stopped. We stopped and rest. I lay down against a tree as Blake rested against another. Suddenly off to my left at a far distance I saw a shadow of something flash by but I couldn't make out what it was. After that I heard a howl that I assumed was from a wolf.

"We better get moving" Blake suddenly said. We got up and stated walking but in the opposite direction then town.

"Why are we going this way?" I asked.

"Someone told me I'd find a safe place this way" Blake stated. I left it at that because he seemed lost in thought so we walked in silence. It was getting late and the sun was setting, I also hadn't eaten since and I was getting hungry

"Was that you?" I asked Blake after I heard a noise similar to a stomach growling. He slowly shook his head no and that was when I felt the breath against my head. I turned my head just enough to see this 8 foot tall cyclops behind me with a club and oddly enough blue jeans.

"Run" I yelled as we seem to be doing a lot of that. Blake didn't argue as we took off.

"I knew it was too easy so far" panicked Blake.

"This is easy!" I screamed at him. We kept running and eventually made it to an open field with a hill on the far side.

"There it is" Shouted Blake. He was pointing at a tree on top of the hill.

"That's a tree" I said bluntly.

"Look closely you'll see where we are going past it" Replied Blake kinda hurt. I looked and saw something by the tree then a small smoke cloud rose up from a part of it and when I took another look I realized what it was.

"That's a dragon/ how are we going to be safe there" I screamed. The cyclops growled behind us and we rolled apart in time to evade his club coming down we were a few seconds ago.

"How'd I do that?" I was confused on how I knew to roll away.

"You're a demigod, fighting is in your blood" Blake told me. Unfortunately my question was enough of a distraction that Blake didn't realize the cyclops picked his club back up and swung it at him. It him right in the gut and he was sent flying into the field a good 20 feet. The hit was enough to leave him unconscious.

It was just me and the cyclops now he rushed at me and I had to roll out of the way again to avoid his club and I continued running but as I got closer to the top of the hill I decided to turn and not get stuck fighting a dragon and a cyclops with no weapon. I had to dodge another blow and then I ran down the hill but it was night time now and seeing the ground was hard to see. I of coursed tripped at a moment like this and I looked to see what I tripped over and saw a dagger stuck in the ground. The cyclops was getting closer so I picked up the dagger and ran to the side and just missed getting hit and then I got a good grip on the dagger and swung at his arm leaving a shallow cut on his arm that apparently didn't tickle. He started going berserk and started swinging his club like a wild man and then even threw it in my direction. Luckily he had no aim and I missed but I then tripped again this time over Blake.

The cyclops picked me up by my waist and laughed. "Foooooooddd" He growled. I wasn't in a good situation and I couldn't get out of his grip so I let my mind go blank and let my instincts take over hopefully they'd help. My body moved on its own and my arm lurched forward and got the cyclops with the dagger right in the eye. He dropped me and then fell backwards screaming in pain and landed with a thud and then he dissolved into dust.

"He's not dead" Blake said sitting up and scaring me half to death. "Monster's don't die they recover somewhere but do come back someday" he told me

"You seem to know a lot" I stated.

"I've been out in the world getting chased for a long time now" Blake informed me as he got up and started walking up the hill. I grabbed my dagger slid it into my back belt loops under my shirt.

As we walked up to the tree I noticed the dragon was sleeping and there was something shining in the tree even in the dark of the night. We got next to the tree and the dragon's eyes opened but he didn't move and I saw what the shining object was.

"The Golden Fleece" a women's voice said. We looked around and spotted a mid-aged woman next to us looking at the fleece. "A group of demigods went to the sea of monsters and brought it back to save the tree that protects this camp.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. I'm shy and new people make me kinda nervous.

"An ally" she said. She had brown braided hair and was wearing a white blouse, blue skinny jeans and cowboy boats.

"you're the one who helped me" Blake exclaimed.

"yes I was, now over this hill you'll find what you want and perhaps more" she gave a smirk and walked away suddenly disappearing.

"who was she?" I asked Blake.

"No idea…." he responded "let's go" he finished.

We walked past the tree and it was like we walked through a invisible wall. At the bottom of the hill was a large blue farmhouse.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" Someone said suddenly.

**That's the end of the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is through Blake's POV.**


	2. Blake

**I know it's been a long time and this is kinda short but hope u enjoy. written in Blake's POV.**

* * *

><p>Blake<p>

As I looked around to see who said that, someone said "what never seen a centaur before?" I looked and saw a half man half horse thing.

"AHHHH" I screamed, rolling down the hill. As I rolled down the hill, Aiden was staring at the man horse thing, mouth hanging open in shock.

Aiden, not being very observant, turned to ask "Dude, are you seeing this?" "Dude? Dude?" He said looking around, finally cluing in that I was gone. He looked down the hill and saw me rolling. "Hey dude, you ok?" Aiden asked as I rolled and hit my head on a rock.

"Yup, sure, of course I am, smart one." I replied in pain. Aiden and the man horse thing slid down the hill after me.

"Hello, I am Chiron." The man horse thing said.

"Oh my god, it talks!" I exclaimed, falling on my butt.

"Of course I can, I'm a centaur." Chiron said calmly, a slight amount of annoyance in his voice.

Chiron explained how children of the gods, or demigods, found their way to camp. As he explained, I saw something run past in the distance. As I watched the something ended up being a girl.

"Hi." The girl said "I'm Hina." Aiden and I both said hi. As we said it though I noticed that she had ears and a tail.

"Why do you have a tail and ears" I asked.

Aiden punched my arm "don't be rude." As we watched Hina took off her bracelet, which we didn't notice that she had on. As she did, her ears disappeared and so did her tail.

"Magic item." Chiron told us, as we stared in shock at Hina.

"Let me show you around" Hina said to us.

"Thanks" I said. Aiden and I followed. We walked past a big house, a forge, and a mess hall. As we started to walk closer to where the camp store was, we passed a street of cabins. They were all built differently. It was hard to see the detail on most of them, the only one we could see was the cabin on the far end. It had green flames on the sides.

"That's Hades Cabin," I said looking at Aiden vacant expression. Right after passing them, we saw two people sneaking towards the camp store.

"Wait here" Hina said as we got closer. Hina ran over to see a boy and a girl sneaking around. They both had brown hair, and brown eyes. The boy was slightly taller than the girl.

As Hina got closer she heard something fly past her head and hit the boy in the forehead. Hina ran over to the boy. "are you ok Jess?" She asked.

The girl walked over and said "he's fine Hina, he was just being dumb again." The girls name was Ella. Hina called us over and introduced us to Jess and Ella. During that a rock flew through the air and hit me in the back of the head.

"Andrea I know your there" Hina said. "come on out." With that a girl came out from around a corner. She had brown hair, blue eyes. She like everyone else wore the orange shirt.

"Hi" She said "I'm Andreia." We did our introductions, and then it was time for campfire. During the campfire aiden asked what the cabins were for. I told him that they were where campers slept. "Since we don't know your parent yet, you can bunk with me in my cabin."

"Thanks" he said, as we walked to the cabin. As we walked to the cabin it started to rain

"Damn it." I said running for the hades cabin. As we ran the space above Aiden's head started to glow.

"whoa, dude your glowing," I said, "wait, that must mean that…"

"What!" Aiden said puzzled.

"Dude you were claimed by Poseidon." I said.

Aiden looked up to see a glowing trident over his head. After that he pulled out a pendent that was like a trident, and showed it to me.

"I'm son of Poseidon." Aiden said puzzled

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND JESS IS THE NEXT POV HOPEFULLY IT WON'T BE AS LONG OF A WAIT AND PLZ REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
